Friendly Rivalry
by The Ficsmith
Summary: Annabeth and Reyna, dueling rivals, are finally battling. The whole school has placed bets. Reyna/Annabeth, Reynabeth, Femslash


**Friendly Rivalry **

**Pairing: Reynabeth (Reyna/Annabeth) **

**Summary: Annabeth and Reyna, dueling rivals, are finally battling. The whole school has placed bets. **

**A.N: Hogwarts AU where everyone has an American dialect because I am lazy and not good at Britpicking. **

**Femslash February marches on..**

* * *

"So," Piper said, taking her normal seat beside Leo, "Have you heard?"

"About the potions test that I'm going to fail?" Leo asked, taking a complete stab in the dark, "Of course. I wish that you'd stop bringing it up."

"No," she said, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes at him, "I mean the duel."

"There's always a duel going on," Leo said, "That's why the houses have dueling teams."

Piper sighed in exasperation, "No. Reyna challenged Annabeth to a duel."

"Well" Leo replied, "That _is _exciting."

Reyna and Annabeth were both seventh years and the best duelists at Hogwarts. Reyna was the pure-blooded Slytherin prodigy, and Annabeth was the muggle-born that had just tried it third year and found herself quite a natural. It would certainly be a fair matchup, especially considering the ongoing rivalry between the two. Leo wondered if the Stolls had beaten him to setting up a beating pool.

"Half the school's already placed their bets," Piper said. Leo was vaguely disappointed by this.

"So who do you think will win?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Piper said, "But I know that they're totally going to hook up after it."

"Wait," Leo said in confusion, "Annabeth and Reyna?"

"Of course," Piper said. Leo raised his eyebrow at her.

"Trust me," Piper said, "I know these things."

"I think I'd bet against you on this one," Leo said.

"Fine," Piper replied, "how much?"

"Two galleons," Leo replied. Piper held out her hand to shake.

"Thanks for the money," Leo said.

"Don't be so cocky if you still expect me to help you with your potions homework," Piper replied. Leo grumbled under his breath and swallowed some pumpkin juice. Piper smirked.

* * *

Leo sat down for potions, hoping that the instructor would forget that he'd assigned an essay due that day. Hazel, clad in Gryffindor red, sat down in her seat beside him.

"So are you excited for the duel Friday?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah," he replied. He didn't mention that he was mainly excited to obtain enough money to purchase a large bag of his favorite candies during the trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday.

"Who are you rooting for?" Hazel asked, and then a moment later, she amended, "That's a stupid question. I bet that you're for Annabeth, house loyalty and all that."

"I don't really care," Leo said, "I'm not too big on the "house pride thing". I don't think it's that much of a Ravenclaw thing."

"Eh," Hazel said, "I can see that. I'm just really excited to watch. It'll be thrilling."

"I bet," Leo replied.

"Alright," Mr. D said in his loud and obviously irritated voice, "I want your essays, now." Everyone except Leo got up and handed him a paper.

"Loki Waldo," Mr. D said, "I don't have your assignment."

"That's because I didn't complete it," Leo replied, too tired to even correct the professor's bastardization of his name.

"Again?" Mr D. said, "You're doing too poorly in here to not do your work."

"I live on the edge," he replied.

"Detention," Mr. D said lazily.

"This early in the day?" he asked, "Wow! That must be a new record." Hazel stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up," Mr. D said, "Or I'll make it for Friday." Leo closed his mouth. He could hear Hazel mumbling about "stupid Ravenclaws" and he glared at her. She smiled. Leo was certain that she enjoyed his pain.

* * *

Half-way through Charms, the professor had to escort a student who had caught himself on fire to the infirmary. She told them to be quiet, so of course the class erupted into a discussion about the latest gossip.

"Reyna's going to destroy Annabeth," one of the Hufflepuffs said, "Her offensive magic's much stronger. I've never seen a more powerful ice charm in my life."

"No," a Ravenclaw said, "You've got it all wrong. Annabeth's more defensive and strategic style is going to win out. She'll just wait for her opening between Reyna's attacks and BOOM! She'll have the game in the bag."

"Well I'm just sure it will be a good fight," another Hufflepuff interjected, "They've had a healthy rivalry for years now, so I bet that they'll be pretty evenly matched. I don't think it even really matters who wins. It'll be a good fight." Some of the kids groaned in response. But another kid clapped her on the back.

"What do you think?" Leo asked Percy, who sat right beside him. Though, a moment later, he realized it might not have been the wisest question to ask the boy, considering his breakup with Annabeth six months ago.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I'm the best dueler on the Hufflepuff team," Leo wasn't sure that he agreed with that statement "And _I've_ never beaten her. Annabeth's completely undefeated."

"Reyna only lost that one time to Castellan first year," one of Percy's Hufflepuff classmates retorted.

Professor Circe walked in moments later in an angry huff.

"I'm gone five minutes and you all start arguing like a bunch of swine!" she complained. The class laughed.

"That's it," she said, "I'm assigning you all extra homework. You're to write a three page essay on the vanishing charm. Due tomorrow." The class groaned.

* * *

"I can't fucking see," Leo muttered to Piper.

"It's not my fault that you're short," Piper replied.

"I'm taller than you," he replied.

"Not by much," she laughed.

"Anyways," he whispered, "Why did Frank have to stand in front of me? The boy's a fucking giant."

"You could ask him to move," Piper said.

"No," Leo said, "I have more dignity than that."

"Frank," Piper said, her voice as sweet as sugar, "Could you move a little bit? My friend's way too short to see over you." Leo knew that Piper had no shame, but he didn't know that she'd go that far. It's not like he was complaining, though.

"Uh," Frank said, a deep blush on his cheeks, "Sorry. I'll just, uh move. Oh look!" He looked across the room.

"There's Hazel," he said, his face still red as an apple, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"You embarrassed him," Leo said, laughing loudly.

"Of course," Piper said, "You weren't brave enough to do it."

"I think that the proper word for that would be _brash," _he said, "Or maybe _insensitive." _

"Are you implying that you're sensitive," Piper asked.

"Yes," said Leo as he puffed out his chest. A moment later, he realized that wasn't a very good way to show sensitivity. Piper let out an unattractive snort.

Annabeth emerged from one of the corners of the room, clasping her wand. Reyna emerged from the other doing the same.

"Ladies and gents," Travis said.

"Here we are for what promises to be the duel of the century," Conner finished.

"Annabeth Chase versus the challenger Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," Travis said.

"Reyna," he asked, "Has anyone ever told you that your name is a mouthful."

"Many people have," she replied, "But they've normally ended up getting hexed."

Travis visibly cringed at this.

Conner coughed, "Okay, I think that it's time we get started. Are you ready?" Both girls rolled their eyes, presumably, because they had not asked for announcers, or for the entire school to show up for their duel.

The two walked towards each other, and then bowed. Reyna smirked, hurling what looked to be an ice charm near Annabeth's feet. She slipped and fell on her rear, but cast a melting charm on the ground. Reyna sent _agua eructo_ flying at Annabeth. Annabeth, apparently not thinking quite quickly enough, blocked the stream of water with her left arm. Reyna shot another icy-blue stream of magic at Annabeth, presumably trying to freeze her non-dominate arm, but Annabeth cast a shielding spell. It only partially blocked it, though, because Annabeth became covered in a thick layer of frost.

Leo could hear people chanting both of their names. Annabeth, now quite cold, pointed her wand towards Reyna's feet and cast _bombarda. _Reyna quickly leapt into the air as a small explosion occurred by her feet.

Reyna cast a wind hex, blowing Annabeth a few feet back and nearly knocking her down. Annabeth seemed to be considering her options when Reyna shouted "colloshoo!" Annabeth tried to move forward, but it seemed as though her feet had stuck to the ground.

"Expeliarmus," she cast, but due to her distance and Reyna's mobility, the spell didn't hit. Reyna cast the cheering charm and Annabeth started to laugh and she kept on laughing. Snorts and chuckles and chortles and various other maniacal sounds of laughter erupted from her mouth as she desperately clutched her wand. Reyna walked towards Annabeth in what seemed to be a good way to insure that her disarming charm would hit. They were almost face to face when Annabeth reached between giggles with her left hand and grabbed Reyna's wand. She tossed in across the room.

"Wait," Reyna asked, "What?"

Annabeth let out what sounded like the last of her laughs, "N-haha-never underestimate your opponent."

"And we have a winner!" Travis said. They held her hand up like a boxing champion.

"Annabeth," Conner said, "You've just won the match of the century, what are you gonna do next?"

"Well I'm not going to Disney Land," she retorted.

"Understandable," Travis said. Reyna walked towards her.

"That was a good match," she said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "There were times in there I was absolutely sure you were going to beat me."

"Yeah, well," Reyna said, "You certainly beat me. Just taking my wand out of my hand? I didn't see that one coming."

Annabeth looked around the room, seemingly uncomfortable in front of all these people, "Well, you've got to seize those opportunities."

"I know," Reyna said, "Do you mind if I do that right now?"

"Erm-" Annabeth asked.

"Seize my opportunity" Reyna replied, "To ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

Annabeth smiled, "Of course. I thought you'd never ask." Then they walked out of the room. A few people cheered loudly.

Some said "awe".

One shouted "finally!"

Leo just asked, "Does that count as hooking up?"

"Yep," Piper replied.

"Damn it," Leo cursed. He just wanted some candies.


End file.
